1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a battery system.
2. Description of Related Art
As problems, such as environmental contamination and resource exhaustion, increase, interest in systems for storing energy and efficiently using the stored energy also increase. There is also increased interest in renewable energy that does not cause pollution during power generation. Thus, research into energy storage systems, which may be used with renewable energy, a power storage battery system, and existing grid power, has been actively conducted as changes occur in the environment.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.